That wasn't a prayer? (Traducción)
by Jessica Adams W
Summary: Las plegarias son difíciles de entender, después de todo, estas son esencialmente pensamientos. Cada pensamiento que Dean ha dirigido o tenido acerca de Castiel ha sido definitivamente recibido. Cuando Cas confunde un pensamiento con una plegaria, vuela listo para la batalla a una escena que hubiera deseado nunca haber visto. Bueno, intenta convencerse de eso al menos.


**Resumen:** Las plegarias son difíciles de entender, después de todo, estas son esencialmente pensamientos. Cada pensamiento que Dean ha dirigido o tenido acerca de Castiel ha sido definitivamente recibido. Cuando Cas confunde un pensamiento con una plegaria, vuela listo para la batalla a una escena que hubiera deseado nunca haber visto. Bueno, intenta convencerse de eso al menos.

**Notas de la Traductora:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Estoy aprovechando mi última semana de vacaciones en la universidad y les traigo esta historia cortita que traduje hoy. Como siempre, esta historia no me pertenece, la historia original es de la maravillosa **TheLastofUs**, quien me dio autorización para traducirla. Gracias a todos los que me leen.

**That Wasn't a Prayer?**

(¿No fue una plegaria?)

Las plegarias eran algo difícil. Después de todo, habían millones sobre millones de plegarias cada segundo, y ¿cómo podías decir quién estaba rezándole a quién? Filtrar las plegarias de los pensamientos era un tanto difícil, aunque usualmente todo se reducía al tono de la persona que estaba rezando. Los ángeles escuchaban todas y cada una de las plegarias, sin importar a favor de quién, aunque si una persona usa tu nombre, más fuerte –más alta– escucharás su oración. Las plegarias son similares a los pensamientos, si es que no son lo mismo. Algunas están dichas, algunas son solo un pensamiento en la mente, y los ángeles las escuchaban a todas ellas.

Ahora, desde que no mucha gente _conocía_ realmente a los ángeles, no mucha gente pensaba en un ángel específico, incluso cuando no estaban rezando. Pero Dean no era exactamente la mayoría de las personas. Parecía bastante inocente, y Dean no tenía idea de que Castiel podía oír sus más pequeños y silenciosos pensamientos como si los estuviera gritando, porque lo hacía. El alma de Dean era increíblemente caliente y abrasadora, y su mente acelerada. Sus pensamientos eran fuertes incluso cuando no era su intención que lo fueran.

La primera vez que ocurrió, Castiel estaba exorcizando un demonio. Se estremeció mientras escuchaba débilmente su nombre; entrando en modo de batalla, solo para darse cuenta que no era una plegaria. El tono no era desesperado o pidiendo por algo. Era solamente… curioso.

_Me pregunto qué hace Cas cuando se desaparece._

Las palabras eran suaves y fluían tan rápido que Castiel no estuvo seguro si había o no escuchado bien. Era Dean, ¿no es así? Sacudió su cabeza. Era solamente la naturaleza humana el ser curioso por lo desconocido.

"¿No soy entretenimiento suficiente para ti?" espetó el demonio en frente de él y se dio cuenta de que nunca había terminado el exorcismo.

Los ojos de Castiel se estrecharon peligrosamente y el cuerpo que contenía al demonio resplandeció hasta que estalló con una luz brillante y cayó inerte. Castiel dejó el cuerpo de vuelta en el suelo y se puso de pie como siempre. No era común en él ser tan distraído. Probablemente solo había sido pillado con la guardia baja por el pensamiento; nunca había escuchado un pensamiento suyo. Una plegaria, seguro, pero un pensamiento real… Antes de que pudiera pensar mucho en ello, sintió una presencia tras él.

"Oye, perra angelical," se burló otro demonio mientras se lanzaba hacia él.

Castiel bloqueó fácilmente el ataque y presionó sus dedos en su sien. Hubo otro destello de luz antes de que Castiel decidiera que se había aburrido de los inofensivos ataques sin importancia. Hubo un ligero desplazamiento de aire, un batir de alas y una atmósfera obsoleta.

* * *

La segunda vez que Castiel oyó los pensamientos de Dean, fue justo una semana después de la primera. Castiel no estaba haciendo nada en particular, simplemente caminando, cuando se detuvo abruptamente sobre sus pasos ante el sonido de la voz de Dean nuevamente.

_Me pregunto si le gusta el pie. _

No había ninguna duda de quién era ese "él"; ni siquiera Castiel podía ser tan inconsciente. Respondiendo silenciosamente al pensamiento, Castiel pensó para sí mismo que él no era humano, por lo que no había comido pie antes. Dean parecía tener una fijación con él, así que solo era razonable ver el postre como algo deseable.

Y después de un tiempo, los pensamientos comenzaron a disparar en contra de Castiel más y más seguido. Cada vez que estaba solo, con un amigo, un enemigo, se encontró a sí mismo siendo bombardeado con pequeños fragmentos de pensamientos carentes de sentido, todos de Dean.

_Es tan rígido. Me pregunto si necesita un masaje._

_Me pregunto cómo luciría con el cabello rubio._

_¿Ha tenido alguna vez algún arete o tatuaje?_

_Cielos, tío, deja de mirar tan fijamente. ¿No te pondría nervioso? ¿Puedo mirarte fijamente por horas? ¿Sin pestañear? _

_No me mires así. Dios, yo solo-_

_Estoy tan aburrido. Si Sam no me deja beber esta noche al menos que me deje llamar a Cas._

Castiel vaciló, no sabiendo si responder al último pensamiento. No era precisamente una solicitud, así que no se sentía correcto solo volar hasta allá sin anunciarse. No acudió.

Y día tras día los pensamientos solo siguieron inundándolo, aumentando en número a medida que más días pasaban. Castiel estaba dividido entre sentirse incómodo y deseoso por los pequeños pensamientos. No estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar a ellos realmente, especialmente desde que Dean actuaba igual que siempre cuando se encontraban en persona.

Decidió dejarlo estar a no ser que Dean sacara el tema. La palabra clave: _decidido_. Lo crean o no, es difícil no prestar atención a pensamientos como _¿Sus ojos siempre fueron tan azules?_ Y también estaba recientemente _Tu aliento huele diferente. Me gusta._

Oh, y el último añadido a la lista: _Maldición, si no das un paso atrás te besaré,_ y después de pensar esto, Dean se aclaró la garganta, incómodo, y se excusó prontamente de la habitación. Castiel no estaba planeando retroceder de todas maneras.

Los pensamientos pronto superaron a las plegarias. No que estas no vinieran.

_Cas, estamos realmente estancados en este caso, y las personas siguen muriendo. No podemos encontrar nada en ningún libro, así que trae tu trasero acá abajo._

Aliviado por la plegaria y no otro desarmado (si esa era siquiera la palabra correcta para ello) pensamiento, Castiel apareció casi inmediatamente.

"Hola, Cas," le saludó Sam primero.

Los ojos de Dean lo siguieron una fracción de segundo más largo de lo que probablemente debieron hacerlo. _Sé que no te afeitas, pero esa barba de tres días se está volviendo jodidamente sexy para que lo mantengas_, antes de que se aclarara la garganta nuevamente (un hábito que había adquirido), y le hizo señas a Sam para que explicara la situación.

Castiel pasó involuntariamente una mano por su barbilla, las yemas de sus dedos corriendo sobre su piel sin rasurar.

"Bien entonces, ha habido siete muertes a lo largo de esta semana, uno al día, todos son a las 2:12 AM, todos han estado cerca de salvarse y entonces mueren en la ambulancia. No hay rastro de sulfuro, pero algo de-"

_¿Cas está usando colonia o siempre ha olido así? _

Escuchó a Dean inhalar profundamente de nuevo. Castiel cambió su peso a su otro pie. Él no había hecho nada por mejorar su apariencia física o su presencia y –_¿cuándo la mano de Dean se había acercado tanto a la suya?_ Los dedos de Castiel se movieron sutilmente y golpearon la mano de Dean, haciendo que ambos se sobresaltaran.

"¿Qué piensas, Cas?"

Cas parpadeó hacia Sam, notando con vergüenza que no estaba prestando mucha atención y – _Me pregunto si apartaría su mano si intentara sujetarla_ - ¿dónde estaban nuevamente?

"¿Cas?"

Castiel se alejó unos pasos de Dean en un esfuerzo por aclarar su mente.

"Echaré un vistazo," respondió y desapareció inmediatamente.

No le tomó más de diecisiete segundos buscar por toda la ciudad por cualquier señal de creaturas sobrenaturales y regresar con Dean. Y Sam, por supuesto.

"Es llamada una Vanatria. Es un monstruo encontrado normalmente en Croacia. No estoy seguro cómo llegó aquí, pero supongo que tiene algo que ver con la familia que se acaba de mudar de Europa. Sospecho que la familia completa son Vanatrias. Solo pueden ser asesinados clavándoles una estaca de sauce en el corazón.

Sam le dio un asentimiento y un rápido "gracias" antes de volver a su portátil a buscar un árbol de sauce.

Castiel se volteó, sin esperar que Dean estuviera tan cerca. ¿No había sido él el que le había enseñado sobre el espacio personal? ¿Era la excepción de la regla? Los ojos de Dean se enfocaron en los labios de Castiel por un momento y Castiel pudo escuchar un solo pensamiento gritando y haciendo eco.

_Quiero besarte._

Castiel sintió el calor subiendo por su rostro. ¿Cuándo se había sonrojado? Pudo decir que Dean tomó nota de la acción desde que su siguiente pensamiento fue _Dios, tú, adorable pequeño ángel sonrojado._

Sam se aclaró la garganta desde el computador, dándole a ambos miradas extrañas.

"Cuando ustedes, chicos, hayan terminado de compartir miradas de deseo, ¿podemos conseguir una estaca de sauce?"

* * *

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los inocentes, curiosos pensamientos tomaran un camino diferente. Mientras Castiel estaba lejos, él podía escuchar los pensamiento de Dean de cuan (aún tenía problemas imaginándose a Dean viéndolo de esa forma, pero,) sexy era, o cuánto quería besarlo, e incluso unas semanas después, cuanto quería-

Los pensamientos se apoderaron de Castiel rápida y eficazmente, y decir que eran distractores era subestimarlos. El promedio de las misiones que había hecho bajaron a un cuarto, siendo siempre interrumpidas por un pensamiento involuntario, y a veces un poco más que eso. Oscilaban entre _¿A Cas le gustará esta película?_ Hasta _Quiero partirle la cabeza_ dejándolo hecho un lío, un desastre conmocionado.

Pensó que se acostumbraría después de un tiempo, pero no podía ignorar como su gracia, e igualmente su contenedor, se sentían en llamas cuando recibía un mensaje como ese. Y de alguna manera, era una clase buena de fuego. No, no le gustaban esos los pensamientos para nada. La lujuria era un pecado. Definitivamente. No le gustaban –muy bien, mentir era también un pecado. Es solo que cuando fuera que oía algo en ese sentido de la melodiosa mente de Dean, las imágenes brotaban en su propia mente. Imágenes que él trataba completamente de bloquear, pero sin importar cuanto lo intentara, su imaginación se llevaba lo mejor de él.

Incluso unas pocas veces se encontró a sí mismo queriendo besar a Dean.

Pero no fue hasta esa noche en particular que el destino conspiró contra el par.

Castiel estaba haciendo Dios sabe qué cuando escuchó una plegaria. Una plegaria, no un pensamiento.

_Cas…_ Castiel lo podía decir por el tono de desesperación. ¿Qué estaba mal? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para preguntárselo o siquiera pestañear antes de que el siguiente viniera, aún más fuerte y desesperado, abrasado por la emoción.

_¡Castiel!_

Sin perder ni un momento, se apareció, enfrentándose con furia a lo que fuera que estuviera tratando de dañar a su Dean para hacerlo rogar con ese tono de voz. Con la espada de arcángel en la mano, se preparó, entonces-

No tenía mucho sentido. El cuarto estaba pobremente iluminado, y se encontraba vacío. Ni siquiera Sam estaba en la habitación en ese momento. ¿Alguien se había llevado ya a Sam? La ira inundando a Castiel. Entonces escuchó un gemido arrastrado y jadeos suaves.

"Cas…" la misma voz, pero en voz alta esta vez. Otro gemido.

La confusión nadando a través de los ojos de Castiel. No vio ninguna trampa. Solo una figura sombreada sobre la cama de Dean y –_Oh_.

El rostro de Dean estaba sonrojado, sus labios separados y sus ojos a punto de cerrarse. Su respiración era pesada mientras suspiraba el nombre de Castiel nuevamente. El ángel se forzó a apartar la mirada, solo para evitar que sus ojos bajaran y vieran los dedos curvados abajo – _No fue mi intención mirar. Honestamente._ Quizás no tanto.

Castiel se encontró a sí mismo mirando fijamente, incapaz de apartar la vista, las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos abiertos, congelado. Vio a Dean abrir sus ojos solo un poco antes de abrirlos de golpe.

"¿Cas? Mierda, ¿qué estás-?" su voz aún estaba ronca mientras se revolvía para lanzar una manta sobre sí mismo. "¿Cuánto tiempo llevas-?"

Castiel se encontró a sí mismo interrumpiendo sin quererlo. "Yo- Yo pensaba que tú- ¿No fue una plegaria?" farfulló.

"¿Qué?"

Dean solo parpadeó y Castiel se hubo ido.

_Cas, vuelve._

_En serio, hombre, no estoy enojado ni nada._

_¿No podemos hablar sobre esto? Trae tu trasero aquí, Cas._

_¡Deja de ignorarme, maldición!_

_Han pasado cuatro días, ¿no es eso suficiente? Estás siendo un crío, bebé-en-una-gabardina._

Las plegarias ahora habían superado a los pensamientos. Cada otra hora Dean enviaba una plegaria corta a Castiel para que volviera, y estaba en lo correcto sobre lo de Castiel siendo un crío. Realmente, Castiel no sabía si podría mirarlo nuevamente sin ver esos ojos nublados de lujuria y las mejillas sonrojadas en luces tenues que se convertían en realidad. Dios sabe que lo pensó tantas veces, y su contenedor estaba reaccionando a las imágenes.

_Castiel. Es en serio. Estamos hablando. ¿Necesito convocarte? _

Castiel suspiró ante eso. Sería más fácil y más cómodo volar hacia él bajo su propia voluntad.

Así que, mientras Dean se volteaba nuevamente Castiel se mantuvo de pie tras él algo nervioso. Sus ojos se encontraron de la misma electrizante manera de siempre, de alguna forma escribiendo una novela por sí mismos. Estaban de pie a menos de un metro del otro. Menos de medio cuando Dean dio un par de pasos al frente.

Los ojos de Castiel se estaban consumiendo por el deseo y encontraron la forma de mostrarse, invitando a Dean a acercarse y llenarlo. Sin darse cuenta Castiel se humedeció los labios, y eso realmente descompuso a Dean.

En una especie de señal no dicha, se lanzaron hacia el otro, presionándose y besándose ruda y apasionadamente. Las manos de Dean agarraron el cabello de Castiel y Castiel encontró sus brazos envueltos alrededor del torso de Dean, moviéndose sin rumbo en busca de un lugar para sujetarse. El beso se tornó en un juego de lamer y morder con desesperación mientras ambos intentaban compensar todos los meses que habían soñado con este momento. Dientes chocando, pero a ninguno de los dos le importó.

"¿Te gustó lo que viste?" murmuró Dean contra los labios de Castiel, las palabras emergiendo arrastradas y casi inentendibles.

"Si," la respuesta de Castiel fue clara a pesar de que su voz era baja y pesada.

"¿Quieres verlo de nuevo?"

"Si."


End file.
